TOD
by YaoiHellian
Summary: A delicious game of truth or dare with several of the Konoha boys. Oh what fun . Please of you don't like; Me, Yaoi/shounen Ai, or this couple PLEASE don't read.
1. Truth or Dare

**T.O.D**

**Yaoi: So this story has been changed and was the reason I was kicked of the site for a few days. I will more then likely make an Adult Fan Fiction account and post the fullness of the story there. I'm just irritaed about it thought, I told all of you before hand Dont like dont #$% #$% # Read but no someone had to read it and then report me fantastic.**

**Naruto: I'm sorry :/**

**Yaoi: (sighs) It's ok, I'd just like to not have to repeat this getting kicked off and coming back to redo a story thing so Please if you don't like Yaoiness or this couple or hell if you don't for some reason like me, DONT READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE...Thank you.**

* * *

It was an average night in Konoha and the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, having long decided to move into a four bedroom house after becoming a Jounin, decided to have the guys come over to his place. So in an hours time said guys came over which included; Shika, Choji, Shino, Kiba (and without Akamaru I know shocking X3), Neji, and the TEME Sasuke.

After answering the door Naruto ushered them into the living then running into the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks he prepared for them.

"Where's Bushy-Brows," he asked as he entered the living room with the tray of "goods."

"Fucking Sakura duh," Neji replied, "So Naruto what the hell do you have planned for us this fine evening?"

Naruto just shrugged, "Donno what do you guys want to do?" he sat down the tray on the coffee table and sat down in a chair (A/n: so you guys aren't confused there are three couches and a chair in Naruto's' living room in this shape like this l_l but the chair is where the gap is Neji and Shika siting to the left Shino and Kiba siting to the left and Sasuke and Choji sit across from Naruto ok)

"You dobe, how do you invite us over and not have anything planned," muttered Sasuke.

Shika grunted, "You Teme (Glare from Sasuke smirk from Naruto) you remember the last time we listened to Naruto's suggestion, we ended up cleaning Lady Tsunade's mansion from top to bottom, inside and out."

Sasuke paused in remembrance and cringed, he was sore for days after that, "Ok so what do we do then? Any suggestions?"

Silence hit the room, except for the sound of Choji eating the snacks (duh the chips)

"How about a game?" said Neji.

"What kind of game?" asked Shika.

"It better not be a card, board, or strategy game you, Shino, and Shika always win," whined Kiba.

"How about we play a question Game?" suggested Sasuke.

"Like what?" asked Choji finally stopping his chip feast.

Then that Classic Uzumaki grin came onto Naruto's face. Everyone in the room turned a bit pale (Shino, Sasuke, and Neji turned white as sheets X3)

"N…na..ruto what do you have planned" asked Shika turning towards Naruto.

Naruto's grin just turned sinister the three snow whites looked dead (A/n: they really need to be outside more lol).

"Why don't we play T.O.D?" he said with a smirk so evil poor Shino, Sasuke, and Neji passed out.

Choji turned Shino white, "You mean Truth or Dare?"

Strangely enough the evil smirk turned even more, poor Choji dropped next.

"Fi…fine we'll play just stop the evilness already," cried Kiba.

The evil face left and a very happy hyper blonde looked at the last two standing (sitting) friends and smiled (nicely) and shouted, "Yay, I win!"

Poor Shika and Kiba just died like the rest of on the floor, Naruto just sweat dropped and went to work poking his friends awake.

15 minutes and a punch to the face later…..

"Okay who goes first?", asked Neji now back to normal.

Naruto still steaming from being groped by Kiba yelled, "Kiba can't go first I forbid it!"

Still slightly bruised Kiba just sighed, "I said I was sorry Naru but hey look at it this way you have a nice ass."

Another hit was made by Naruto, "Shut up Kiba!" but there was a slight blush and smile on his face.

Shika groaned, "Aside from Kiba who else is going first?"

Shino out of nowhere adds, "Let's play Ja Ken Pon"

All agreed (though Kiba was left out poor pup lmao) and after three rounds Shika was the winner. Looking from friend to friend, settling his sights on Kiba, "Kiba Truth or Dare?"

Narrowing his eyes at Shika Kiba answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to perform Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu."

Giving a groan Kiba stood up and yelled, "Sexy no Jutsu," and after the smoke cleared out came a long raven haired fur-bikini wearing female Kiba.

First there was silence then whistles and cat calls were directed to the curvy and well-endowed Kiba.

Blushing slightly and poofing back, "Shut up you guys" then slumps back next to Shino, "My turn now jerks…(looks around) Choji Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Smiling, "Who do you like nowadays?"

Madly blushing, "I'm still in love with the person I've been in love with since I was a kid"

Smiling wider, "And who pray-tell is that?"

Very flustered he answered, "That's another question Kiba, you asked for who, not their name now it's my turn."

Kiba humphs as Choji looks at his friends he settles on Neji.

"Neji, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the guy that you'd go gay with in this room."

After looking over his friends Neji got up walked over to Naruto grabbed his face and brought his lips to his.

A little startled Naruto kissed Neji back. It was slow but as Neji ran his tongue over Naruto's lips the kiss became frantic. Naruto had a taste so strongly like vanilla while Neji tasted like cinnamon. Neji's tongue moved all around Naruto's mouth then Naruto started to suck on it, drawing a moan from Neji. Grabbing Neji by his curvy hips, Naruto sat him on his lap rubbing his hands up and down his back drawing more moans from him. Then grabbing that glorious ass of his Naruto brought him closer to him making the kiss even more heated and erotic as Naruto wove his hands through Neji's hair.

"...naru..nej...Naruto...Neji…..NARUTO...NEJI!"

Naruto and Neji broke apart and looked at Shika and at the same time said, "What?"

"We're supposed to be playing a game not trying to fuck each other," replied Shika _"even if it was hot."_

"Right," they both said and as they split apart they smiled at each other. As Neji turned to leave Naruto smacked him on the ass. Neji blushed and sat down next to Shika again not really seeing the glare directed at him from Sasuke. While looking at Naruto (who was looking right back), "Sasuke Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to stop glaring at me and go kiss Naruto already," he looked at Sasuke at the last part.

Slightly shocked Sasuke got up and went and leaned down to kiss Naruto. Naruto was kinda sad at the kiss it wasn't like Neji's it just showed dominance. The kiss was good but it sucked compared to Neji's. Speaking of whom, Naruto had his eyes open throughout the kiss was looking at Neji, whom was looking at him with longing in his eyes. The same longing was in his that didn't go unnoticed by the others besides Sasuke that was still trying to suck the soul out of Naruto via mouth.

Shino on to never yell or to even talk for that matter was fed up with Sasuke at the moment, "Hey TEME can you please stop trying to devour Nii-chan now?" For someone that doesn't talk much his voice was very loud and downright knocked Sasuke on his ass. Said teme looked dead at Shino with the best fish out of water face ever, along with everyone else besides Naruto that gave him a kind smile that he kinda blushed at (who wouldn't blush at his smile).

"Well now that that's said and done let's get on with the game shall we," he helped Sasuke up at this point, "Uh Kiba Truth or Dare?", Naruto asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to confess your love for Shino and kiss him?"

Kiba jumped up, "That's two dares Naruto pick one."

Naruto smirked, "Well considering that you didn't deny the love part anything you do now would just prove it so you might as well do both," he then just smiled at Kiba.

"You know Naruto sometimes I hate you."

Naruto just pouted "yeah yeah now go on Kiba."

Turning to Shino, who looked up at Kiba like he doesn't care, though in truth he was freaking out like crazy. "Well Shino, like the blonde said I love you, have been since I was assigned to be on your team."

There was silence then two miracles happened one Shino took off his jacket (since the room got hot, shocker) wearing a tight black muscle shirt with black pants (yummy) and two he took off his glasses.

Now no one besides his parents and some of his clan and Naruto- due to a training "accident" had ever seen Shino's eyes they were beautiful rainbow-ish colored like a bugs but they suited him very well.

After all the shock he looked at Kiba and said, "Took you long enough inu no baka," grabbing him by his shirt smothering Kiba's reply they went straight into making out. After a while moans where given out shocked faces were all around besides a bouncing kitsune clapping his hands.

Neji looked over, "Naruto did you have something to do with this?"

"Well when you see something that can grow into something beautiful, why not give it a little push in the right direction," winking at Neji as he finished causing Neji to blush cutely. The sounds of moans, pants, and dry humping were coming from the pair on the couch.

"Okay loves I have three extra rooms go pick one but not the one with the black door that's my room."

As soon as that was said the two dashed off into the closest room to continue their little love fest. Sitting down in his chair with a smug grin Naruto looked at his remaining friends and said, "That was fun so are we still playing or are doing something else?"

Looks were given and they all said, "Something Else!"

The day was at its prime and the remaining guys were in Naruto's living room watching Stay Alive (A/n I love that movie X3) while Naruto was in the kitchen cooking dinner – and yes he cooks and no not ramen – humming as he worked. Arms circled around his waist as he was chopping vegetables, for the yakisoba dish he was making.

"My Naruto what is that delicious smell?" Giggling a bit, "Well Neji, I am making yakisoba, with chopped beef and shrimp, and a side of fried rice with fried octopus."

Neji smiled, "I was talking about you Naru but that smells good too," placing his head in the crook of Naruto's neck inhaling deeply.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine. Naruto turned in Neji's arms after adding the vegetables into the skillet of yakisoba to cook for a few more minutes.

Facing Neji he asked, "So mister Hyuuga does this mean that you love me or that you just want to slee….mmph!"

Silenced by Neji's kiss to the hallow of his throat.

Smirking Neji answered, "Naruto (kiss) I've always (lick) loved you (nibble) ever since you (hard suck) kicked my ass at the chuunin exams (nibble) I just never (kiss), Damn your skins addictive?"

Naruto laughed so hard and loud that the others heard it over the killing of the brunette –still watching stay alive-.

Sitting on the counter with Neji between his legs Naruto rested his head on Neji's shoulder, "Well I'm glad, I love you too, but it was only when you almost died trying to get Sasuke back that I fell for you." Smiling into Naru's neck Neji added, "At least you fell for me that's all that matters," breathing in Naruto as he said it.

Running his tanned fingers through pale Adonis's feather soft hair he realized he was still cooking, "Kuso you're a distraction, a hot one but a distraction none the less." Cutting off the food before it started to burn, "Get out of my kitchen before you make me burn my house down!" he yelled half-heartedly still with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay I'll leave you to your cooking," slides back behind him to nibble his ear then turns away to leave.

Leaving a very hot and bothered Naruto in his wake, neither one noticing the heated glare of Sasuke, in the corner by the other door that leads into the kitchen (A/n: ok there's two ways into the kitchen one from the dining room and one from the living room and just for the sake of the story Sasuke is in the kitchen/dining room doorway okay ) while Neji walked out into the living room again.

Sneaking up behind Naruto as said blonde was putting large servings of food on the plates, "What the hell was that?" Sasuke hissed.

"What the hell was what Sasuke?" Naruto shrieks not knowing that Sasuke was there (duh).

"That thing with you and Neji, I saw you two, what the hell Naruto?"

"What the hell do you mean? I like him he likes me, put two and two together teme and you have a couple, what the hell's your problem?"

Sasuke was steaming, "My problem is that you're supposed to be mine that's what!"

If Naruto had been drinking something he would have spit it all over Sasuke at the point (lol I wish). Shock written all over his face which quickly turned to anger, "What the hell do you mean by that you damn AHO, I am not yours, never have been never will be, there was a time that I would have been, but you fucked that up when your damn greed for power outweighed our relationship. You basically spit that in my face as well as other people, so the only person that I would ever belong to in any shape or form would be Neji and that's it."

Chest fallen and completely dumbstruck, "But I love you Naruto I really do its just…,"

"It's just that you wanted to get more power to kill your brother right, that revenge comes first before love right? Hell if that was the case Sasuke, half if not all of the village would be dead by now for all the hatred and fear they put in me as a child. But no I overcame my hate and fear and learned to love and put my loved ones first not my hatred. If you loved me so much Sasuke you would have stayed with me and I guess we would have been happy. However, now I'm with Neji and just by how I feel right now I couldn't be any happier so either; sit down, shut up, get over yourself and eat the dinner I made, or you just get the hell out of my house!"

All the while his chakra was merging unknowingly with Kyuubi as he spoke to Sasuke. Everyone (including the no longer screwing duo) were gathered at the doors watching the argument. At first Neji was angry, but now, he was honored and happy to be with someone as dedicated as Naruto, though the amount of chakra that was leaking out was frightening him.

Sasuke was visibly shaking from the force of it, he had fought Naruto before but the force of his chakra it was never as…brutal as it was right now. He sighed through his visible fear, "Okay Naruto, I'm sorry and you're right, you're not mine….you're his and I'll respect that," again with a sigh, "Do you want me to leave?"

Chakra drastically dropped in an instant, leaving a very happy blonde, "No you don't have to but... piss me off again and you die (Anko-san rocks X3)."

Everyone just fell out it was so typical of Naruto, the sunshine of the world in human form.

Setting the plates around the table Naruto sat at the head of the table Neji, Shika, and Choji to his right and Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke to his left (traditional Japanese table and table rules okay ). Besides Neji and Sasuke everyone else looked at the food in front of them. They've known naruto for forever and trusted him with their lives, but in the past Naruto had lots of problems with food, and would spend most of his time in the bathroom. So eating something from Naruto would be a bit frightening.

Naruto saw the looks on their face and rolled his eyes and started eating. Neji and Sasuke followed suit a then turned into puddles of goo at how good it was. Shika, Choji, Shino, and Kiba slowly picked up their chopsticks and slowly brought the foods to their mouths. Brilliant colors flashed in their eyes at the wonderful tasting food. Choji literally attacked his food eating everything in is path. Kiba just inhaled his, Shika and Shino just ate at a very quick pace loving every bit of the food that was consumed. Neji and Sasuke smirked at their friends, while Naruto just linked his fingers in front of himself, and leaned his head on them as he watched his friends with a smile on his face.

Not too long after Choji passed out from intaking way to much food which lead to Shika having to take him home. Shino and Kiba grabbed the rest of their clothes and bailed, making out as they did so. After talking it over, Neji and Sasuke became semi-friends again and left Naruto to clean up and shower –and change one guestrooms sheets- walking into his room throwing his clothes into the hamper and wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into the bathroom.

Sliding back the sliding glass door to the shower and cutting the shower on a steamy-ish warm, and stepping into the spray welcoming the feel of the water over his toned body. Grabbing the vanilla-honey shampoo off the soap rack, rubbing it deep into the roots of his hair, loving the smell of vanilla-honey aroma that wafted around him. Then grabbing a similar smelling body wash scrubbed himself clean slightly going over his nipples drawing out small moan. Bringing a sudsy hand up his stomach to his right nipple and pinching it, while the other glided to his growing cock. Starting at the base and moving up to the tip whimpering as he went. Hearing the window in his room being opened and closed he quickly cut off the water. Grabbing his towel he hit a slab next to the shower head grabbing the kunai that popped out and headed to his room. Sliding the door open he was faced with the most erotic scene ever.

There laying on his black silk canopy bed was a very naked, very horny, Neji with his raven hair fanned out on the red silk pillows making him look like a deadly erotic angel.

Neji never thought he had ever seen Naruto move so fast as he did a millisecond ago. The next thing that Neji knew was that Naruto's mouth was smothering his moans. Tongues sliding out to meet each other in a dance so erotic shivers went down both their spines. Drowning in the warmth that was Neji leaning back a bit Naruto ran his tongue over Neji's full kissed lips. Neji opened his to welcome said tongue back into his mouth only to have his tongue stroked by said tongue. Eyes half lidded tongue sliding over Naruto's Neji purred out a moan of pure bliss. Hands leaving himself to explore Naruto's body taking off the towel then raking his nails up Naruto back and into his hair pulling him do to fully kiss him again. How could a kiss be so orgasmic was beyond them.

Coming down from their high Naruto still on top of Neji, unhooked his mouth from Neji's, trailing his lips and tongue down from Neji's mouth to the swell of his throat over to his jugular earning a precious provocative mewl. Sliding further down to his collar bone, which he nibbled for a few seconds, then moved down to a dusty pink nipple that was begging to be licked.

Giving into temptation and attacking said nipple with a passion. Neji never knew his nipples were so sensitive but dew to Naruto's talented tongue moan after moan was drawn out of him. Leaving an erect and red nub Naruto moved to the next one giving it the same treatment. After that he continued on and moved to Neji's navel swirling around it before dipping his tongue into it rewarding him with Neji jerking his hips and screaming in agonized bliss.

Naruto moaned just looking at him.

There was a blinding shockwave of lust and love that ran through the both of them as naruto was fully one with Neji. They looked at each other with eyes full of lust, desire, and love. Leaning towards each other lips touched lips, tongues touched tongues, souls molded into one.

"Neji, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Naru what is it?"

"I just wanted to know if this was your first time?"

"Well Naru to be honest not really, I have experimented with shadow clones in…the form….of…you," Neji was beet red as he said it.

"Is this your first time Naru?"

"Yes and I'm so happy that it's with you."

Kissing Neji again, Naruto pulled out and slammed back in with such force that bed shook. Neji threw his head back and screamed so loud almost half the village heard it. Drifting in and out of ecstatic bliss purring (literally) as he pulled Naruto down on him as he met Naruto for each and every; Bed shaking, Wall breaking thrusts. Angling himself inside that deliciously hot hole that just seemed to love sucking him back into Neji, trying to find that spot that would make Neji as blind and as his gorgeous eyes made him appear to be.

Again there was a scream that everyone in the village heard it (except the kids they're asleep –well most are- X3). Even the Hokage, bless her drunken soul, was woken up by said blissful scream.

"What the hell…who the hell is making this much noise this late at night?" she grumbled.

**Drifting back to Naruto and Neji**

So close to climaxing, Naruto released more chakra into his hips and legs thrusting up into Neji. Neji was sent into several fits of screaming and visual blurriness.

**Back with Tsunade**

Slipping on a thick robe and moving to the balcony scanning the city for any traces of where the noises were coming from. While scanning she was hit by multiple bursts of chakra energy waves and were the type that she knew by heart, "Dammit Naruto what are you into now and why the hell did it involve waking me up?"

Jumping from the balcony onto the street, she stormed over to where Naruto lived, many of the village adults joined her to get to the bottom (lol X3) of who was making all that noise.

**Back to the Two**

Feeling that he wasn't getting as much of Neji as he wanted Naruto flipped them over where he was again on top. Kissing up and down Neji's neck as he dived into Neji with so much force the bed slammed against the walls making cracks against it as they went. Neji wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto screaming his bliss to the one that created it, "Naru…Oh…oh…yes…Ah…Harder…Yes…right there…AAHhh…Naru…so…Ahh…good!"

Feeling the stimulation hit him like an explosive tag, "Oh Kami-sama, Naru so close just a little bit more." Smirking while moving down and sucking on Neji's throat, until it was raw and wanting for what he was about to do.

Looking back up into Neji's eyes he asked, "Neji, will you …be my mate?" heart skipping a beat as Neji looked into Naruto's eyes then smiling like a certain blonde moron he answered, "Yes Naru I'll be your mate." Eyes glowing with love Naruto sank down into Neji's neck sinking his fangs into his now mates creamy skin.

That was the last bit that Neji needed. He tossed his head back screaming so loud the already moving villages for damn sure heard him even the dead Hokages heard him shaking their heads while smiling at it a particular Hokage had a familiar wide smile on his face. Naruto thrusted one last time as hard as he could and came hard and deep inside of Neji, screaming (more like howling) his pleasure to the night and the heavens, then latched down on Neji's neck again. Naruto moved them so that they were on their sides. Though just as they were calming down the bed broke.

"So much for Redwood being the strongest wood," Naruto muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Well if you didn't go demon almost at the end then it wouldn't have broken," Neji retorted.

Right as Naruto was about to retort back there was a knock (loud bang) at the door.

"Kuso…who in the ten layers of Pocky hell is that," growled Naruto as he got off both Neji and the bed to look for some boxers.

Neji just raised an eyebrow, "Pocky hell Naru-chan?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head (other head) in that old naruto way, "UH…boredom and Pocky can make you come up with weird things."

If Neji had been standing he would have fallen flat on his face so he just dropped his face on the bed for the bakaness of his lover. The knocking just got louder, "just go answer the damn door Naruto," turns into chibi, "I wanna go another round." Literally drooling over his adorable lover, Naruto was about to dive back into that oh so tempting piece of sex that was, Neji Hyuuga.

But alas he was cut off by now pounding on the door getting louder, if possible, having found his boxers walked quickly out his room and to the front door. More then a little pissed at not screwing his love again Naruto threw open the door ready to curse the person out only to be hit in the face by both a fist and big breasts. Backing up and rubbing his head (the other one -'poor pervs)

"Ow ow who the hell…"once he looked up the words died at his mouth there stood a pissed off Tsunade and a few villagers some hella blushing and some hell pissed off.

"Oo…obaa-chan wha…what are you doing here?" still very angry with her eyes closed and a gigantic irk mark on her left temple, "Well gaki I was having a nice and peaceful sleep when all of a sudden I hear this high pitched, uber loud (yeah I said uber XD) scream (insert evilly sweet smile here) why did it happen (insert evil look here) at this late an hour and who did it come from?"

At this point in time during her rant Naruto got smaller and smaller and now he's just a tiny fox kit (think Shippo from Inuyasha minus the animal feet) staring at a very angry dragon (picture Ryukotsusei (sp?))

**In the room**

Feeling curious to the feel of Naruto's chakra going down, Neji activated his Byakugan, seeing a small chibi Naruto an angry Tsunade and a pack of blushing and angry villagers. Sighing and preparing himself for Tsunade's wrath he wrapped a sheet around himself and walked out of the room to the front door. The blushing villagers just died at the sight of a sexed up Neji and a trickle of blood ran from Tsunade's nose.

"Lady Tsunade please don't put all the blame on Naruto, I was the one that seduced him in the first place. Besides…," looks down at still chibi Naruto, "Who could stay quiet with a fantastic lover like Naruto inside them?"

Many bloody noses were a result of that last part; Naruto normal size again smiling his head off came up behind Neji and nuzzled his neck sending visible shivers down Neji's body. Tsunade still in the land of shock over the fact that her gaki was screwing the one of the greatest minds of Konoha and well by what she heard was quite a feat. Finally coming to her senses again looked from Naruto to Neji for a few seconds, then wiped the blood from her nose and cleared her throat, "Okay Naruto I guess it was an accident but please be a bit more quiet next time please?"

AS she turned to walk away she shivered at the thought of them doing it again then continued to leave along with the blushing bloody nosed and drooling villagers.

Naruto and Neji slipped back into the house closing the door and headed back for Naruto's room.

"Well that was kind of embarrassing," Neji muttered and flopped back down on the bed.

"You can say that again," Naruto flopped onto of Neji, whom grunted from the extra weight just laid there with Naruto's head (other one) on his chest.

There was silence then, "Hey Naru,"

"Hhhhmmm…?"

"I love you."

Sitting up and looking into Neji's eyes, "I love you too," crawling up and kissing Neji's forehead (the seals gone Woot XD) then his lips then slide to the side and cuddled Neji to his side. With one last smile from both of them, they both fell into an exhaustion induced blissful sleep.

**Yaoi: So Bloody Irritated**

**Naruto: Why is that and why the hell did we get caught by baa-chan?**

**Yaoi: I thought it was funny**

**Gaara: So did I**

**Yaoi: I'm just still irritated that I had to change the deliciousness of the story, and I was kicked of this site for a few days.**

**Naruto/ Neji: WHAT!**

**Kurohi: Thats why you guys were in limbo for a few days Yaoi had to wait to being able to repost and then fix you guys so that you would be acceptable.**

**Gaara/Naruto?Neji: O.O**

**Yaoi: Oh shut up and let it be, now you readers, you all know the drill review if you like.**


	2. Continuation

**T.O.D**

**Yaoi:Still very irritated**

**Gaara: well you know you like writing so stop bitching (smirks)**

**Naruto:(growls) but its annoying have your work, that you worked so hard on, get turned away and have you exiled because of it. (points at gaara)**

**Gaara: (frowns)**

**Neji: (comes up behind Naruto) but you have to admit that it was a bit too spicy for this site right?**

**Naruto: Maybe (giggles)**

**Gaara: OI!(half way turns into Shukaku)**

**Neji: (Smirks and turns away from Naru and walks away)**

**Yaoi/ Naruto: (sighs)**

* * *

**A Month After T.O.D**

Dating the Number One Hyper-Active Knuckleheaded Ninja was an adventure, or at least that's what Neji believes. The fact that they've only been together a month and yet they have fucked in every position known to man and a few that didn't seem natural for human spines to favorably allow.

The sex was amazing and Neji couldn't be happier and the love was just as amazing. Naruto was a very dutiful lover, taking him places that held lots of sentimental value to the blonde, giving him gifts continuously cooking for him, and much more. Needless to say Neji was starting to feel spoiled and loved it. However, he knew when to call it quits like when Naruto tried to make him bento's every day. Though he loved his cooking, Neji just couldn't let him cook so much for just him.

Neji loved his blonde with all his heart and introducing him to his family was the next step Neji wanted to take in making Naruto a major part of his life.

As of right now Neji was sitting at home, being the over thinker that he is, and planning everything down to the last second. Still living on the Hyuuga had its perks but also its down falls, perks being he now has his own little cottage/hut of a place from him to live on the compound.

A major down fall is that even though the little huttage (A/N: Makes sense doesn't it?) was far from the other main buildings on the Hyuuga compound it wasn't far enough that his family wouldn't hear the screams Naruto was able to thrust out of him. Point being that nearly a week ago, really late at night, Naruto snuck over to give his Hyuuga some loving and try as they might neither, mainly Neji, couldn't stay quite.

Blushing so hard that a strawberry would be jealous, Neji still couldn't shake the face his uncle gave him, as he and and a few of his other relatives came into the huttage kunai's drawn just to catch the two in mid thrust. Before anyone had time to react to Naruto poofed the both of them away to avoid the storm that was heading towards them at that moment in time. Long story short Neji got and ear full as well as majorly disciplined and punished for the rest of that week and now has to have Naruto over to make amends as well as to make nice with his family just so they could be one step closer to each other.

Sighing to himself he remembered that he was needed at the training grounds to help out with this year's genin. Putting his plans of family introduction aside Neji made to stand up from his futon, his uncle made him sleep on missing his high up bed terribly, his back cracked several times as he stretched out the kinks. Making sure not to leave anything he jumped onto the roof and made his way over to the training grounds.

**Training Grounds**

Naruto was sitting up in a tree watching the group of genin below him. There was an incident at the academy that lead to the genin being put outside to have them rounded up in groups of three and sent off to a Jounin or an available Anbu officer.

Naruto was still shocked at his father Iruka coming by to tell him he was on the list to being a Sensei. As much as some of the village still holds some (a lot) of apprehension of letting Naruto become Hokage let alone work on the next generation. He darn near fell out of his seat in the tree at how lost in thought he got.

Everyone was told to meet at the training grounds at three and by the looks of the sky it was only about two thirty. Sighing Naruto leaned against the trunk of the tree and gazed at the Genin before sliding his attention to a very familiar face that just walked up.

'Well it seems that my father is placing some good habits in the old pervert.'

Said pervert being none other than Kakashi-Sensei, who just walked up looking the same as always only with the newest Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that seeing as how something's never change but also at the fact that that was his story Kakashi was reading.

Ever since that one mission Jiraiya has slowly been letting Naruto in on the Icha Icha Paradise business, in particularly the yaoi stories that some of his female fans have been raving that he should start producing. Although he didn't want to lose is female fans he also didn't want to write a male/male story, seeing his mentor and grandfather figure in such a state Naruto gladly took the reins and wrote the story. Since then he has heard nothing but praise from both Jiraiya and the female and some male fans, and now has his own yaoi section in Jiraiya's business.

It brought a little swell of pride to see his former Sensei and Mentor reading his work. He must have been enjoying it because Kakashi turned a page and his eye got wide and you could see little specks of blood on his mask.

At that Naruto promptly fell out of his tree and into a bush below laughing hard. A few of the nearest genin turned in his direction question marks literally above their heads.

"Smooth Naru real smooth."

Looking up while trying to get air into his lungs all Naruto was able to see was and upside down Neji. He also saw a little leg up Neji's shorts, which got him to stop laughing and fast.

Still flat on his back Naruto reached under Neji's shorts and caressed the back of his knee up to the middle of his thigh, which caused Neji to jolt in surprise then freeze as he let a moan slip out.

"I am smooth my dear Neji, but these are smoother."

Naruto had that classic fox grin on his face as he watched Neji try to ignore what he was doing. Although the grin just got bigger as he noticed a little twitch coming from inside Neji's shorts.

"Naruto Uzumaki, If you don't stop it, there are kids around not to mention you're old Sensei and there goes your father."

At the mention of his father Naruto snatched his hand out of Neji's shorts and got up off the ground and then slowly dusted whatever could be on him (which was nothing), He paused for a second and stared at Neji who stared back, then in a flash he was running towards his father.

"Iruka….Neji is being mean to me!"

At the yell that froze everyone and promptly pissed off Neji who ran after fully intending to be "mean". Iruka just sighed as he regained his bearings , even though Naruto was older he still acted like a child at times. He had just entered the training ground area when he heard the shout, he waited a good six seconds before he was tackled to the ground as expected by his son.

"Naruto what did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything, he was being mean for no reason whatsoever."

Naruto looked at his father with such an innocent face that Iruka just knew he was lying through his slightly fanged teeth. Naruto was far from innocent in anyway shape or form, and being his father he just knew his mischievous son had done something.

Crossing his arms over his chest with his son still sitting "innocently" on his stomach, waiting for the truth to show itself, meanwhile, giving Naruto the look that all parents give their misbehaving children.

Naruto inwardly cursed that look, over the years that look for some reason has gotten stronger and stronger in prying the truth out of him.

"Ok ok I felt him up in the bushes over there, now stop with the look already."

As soon as he said that Neji came up behind him and squared a nice fist to the top of his head, causing Naruto to duck down and grab his head in pain and a bump formed.

"Darn right he did, baka, now get off your father." Neji demanded as an Irk mark pulsated from his temple.

Not trying (at the moment) to enrage his love anymore, Naruto did as told and then dusted his father off. Meanwhile everyone that was in a good ten yard radius, aside from Kakashi, watched wide-eyed at the events that just transpired.

Ignoring all the looks and trying to get things moving along, Iruka started barking orders to the Genin. Said student lined up and performed the same tests that Naruto and crew did in order to get their head bands and then get assembled into teams. One after another the kids were either passed or failed to repeat their course again in the next following weeks. So far there weren't many failing just a small handful that just had a major lack of ninja skills/wanting to be a ninja.

There was one kid though that was a little odd, not what a failure odd but 'hhhmmm interesting' odd. He was passing every test with minimal effort but he looked scared about being there. The boy was a born prodigy but his attitude to the whole situation is what brought Naruto's attention to was something foreign but very similarly familiar about the kid and it was irritating him to figure out what it was.

"Kit"

"Yeah?"

"That kid over there, there's something familiar about him."

"I know but I can't figure it out."

"I feel drawn to this kid Kit and that's really not like me."

"How so?"

"I want to protect him…"

"Maybe you're just feeling maternal?"

"Kit a demon like me doesn't feel Maternal unless it's our pups and mine…."

"Yours was what…wait you had Kits?"

"….Just one centuries ago…"

"What happened?"

"I was captured right after I gave birth…and I have no clue what happened to it nor what gender it was."

"You gave what…..you're Female?"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you that did I but yes I'm Female."

"But you sound so….."

"Male."

"uh…yeah."

"Comes with the whole demon territory Kit."

"oh…"

"Kit do me a favor."

"Ok, what?"

"Watch the kid for me."

"uh ok."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation and so was the testing, however, there was a confused look over Iruka's face as he calculated and assigned Students to their Sensei. Iruka knew nearly every face at the training grounds but the last kid.

The Kid was dressed completely in black from head to toe in a very weird material that looked both heavy but had the illusion of being light. Every part of his body was covered but his head; he had waist length jet black hair with a strange red sheen to it, which he had tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were a such a dark red depending on the light they almost read black. He wore a mask over his mouth that matched the rest of his outfit. His ears were somewhat elfish but suited his face (what could be seen anyways) nicely.

The kid was a prodigy, this Iruka knew but he wasn't from this village. After the tests he had all the students rest and sit around and wait for the grading and assigning. The kid walked off by himself separating himself from everyone else as he waited from things to come to surface. Iruka sighed he didn't know what he was to do, he was really put into a jam. Sensing eyes on him he looked into the face of his son as well as his lover (Not Neji) and signaled for them to come over.

* * *

**Yaoi: And so the wait starts**

**Naruto: What wait?**

**Yaoi: To see if i get carded again**

**Gaara: Carded?**

**Yaoi: Kicked off**

**Naruto/ Neji/Gaara: OH o.o**

**Yaoi: So until then I'll be updating minus well sex and whatnot and I'm going to be ver PC about what I post from now one which so sucks. So yeah review if you want to please.**


End file.
